


Long Live the Supreme Leader

by aboutbee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Force Choking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutbee/pseuds/aboutbee
Summary: Hux gets a little too turned on when Kylo chokes him in the throne room.





	Long Live the Supreme Leader

Standing in the destroyed remains of the throne room, Kylo had Hux in the air, choking him with the force. 

“The supreme leader is dead.” Kylo spat, watching Hux with intense fascination. 

“Long live the supreme leader.” Hux choked out. 

Ren smiled and released his grip. He turned to exit and did not bother to look back as Hux fell to the floor with a clang. 

Hux laid still for a minute wondering if his uniform had hid his raging hard on, chastising himself for getting so turned on by that man-child. 

Hux scrambled to his feet trying and failing to get his composure back. 

He rushed to his quarters and locked the door behind him, panting as his slid down the wall. 

He quickly undid his belt and then the button on his pants, pulling them down just enough for his cock to spring free. He sighed a little in relief. 

 

He took his cock in his hand and gasped at the contact, collecting the pre-cum gathering on the head and spread it down his length. 

He closed his eyes, remembering the way it felt to have Ren choking him, he took one gloved hand and mimicked the action as best he could, causing more pre-cum to leak out. 

He squeezed his neck a little harder and imagined it being Kylo choking him, imagined Kylo on top of him, marking him and making Hux his own. 

He started a dizzying pace, jerking his cock so hard it almost hurt. But it hurt so good. 

“Kylo,” He whispered “Kylo please.” 

He felt the heat pooling in his stomach and gave one, two more strokes before he was coming long and hard. The words ‘Supreme Leader’ falling off his lips. 

He slumped down onto the floor, trying to catch his breath when he heard a familiar voice inside his head. 

“My my Hux. You mustn’t think so loudly. I could hear you in the hallway.” 

A blush came over Hux’s entire body and he stood himself up and opened the door, grabbing Kylo by the front of his robes and pulling him inside.


End file.
